


L'ombre du mal

by hiera



Series: Le collectionneur [3]
Category: BUCK-TICK, Dir en grey, Hyde (Musician) - Fandom, Kagerou (Band), X JAPAN
Genre: M/M
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-10
Updated: 2018-04-10
Packaged: 2019-04-21 01:09:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14273649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hiera/pseuds/hiera
Summary: Kaoru et Kyo se retrouvent dans de bien tristes circonstances après plusieurs années de séparation. En effet, Kyo vient de perdre sa mère mais Kaoru lui fait la promesse qu'il retrouvera son assassin. Il se fait également secrètement la promesse de tout faire pour que Kyo échappe à son destin d'héritier d'un clan de yakuza.





	1. Chapter 1

Il pleuvait. Pourtant à la météo ce matin, ils avaient annoncé du beau temps. Kyo releva les yeux vers le ciel et laissa les gouttes se mêler à ses larmes. C’était fini. Tout était fini. Le blond se laissa tomber à genoux, sur le trottoir de Manhattan alors qu’autour de lui, des agents en uniforme s’activaient pour écarter les curieux. 

Un homme s’approcha de lui. Kyo ne releva pas  la tête, il continua de fixer le béton tout en se demandant comment tout ça était arrivé. Une main se posa sur son épaule. Kyo ferma douloureusement les yeux. Il n’avait pas besoin de la compassion d’un policier. Il ne voulait pas qu’on ait pitié de lui. Tout ce qu’il voulait, c’était qu’on arrête le salaud qui lui avait fait ça. Celui qui l’avait privé à tout jamais de la seule femme qui ait compté pour lui… Kyoko… Elle avait été beaucoup de chose pour Kyo. Un professeur, une grande-sœur, une amie, un mentor, un guide, une tante… Tous des rôles qu’elle avait assumé et assuré avec brio, sans jamais vouloir revêtir celui qui aurait dû être le sien : celui de mère. 

\- Kyo…

Le blond se figea. Cette voix semblait presque irréelle, comme sortie d’un lointain souvenir. Était-il en train de rêver ? Sans doute car l’amour de sa vie ne pouvait pas être ici, pas à cet instant où il avait besoin de ses bras et de ses étreintes. Non, c’était trop beau pour être vrai et pourtant…

Le flot de ses larmes redoubla alors que le chanteur relevait lentement le visage vers l’homme qui s’était accroupi devant lui et qui lui souriait presque tendrement.

\- Kaoru ? Balbutia le blond qui n’en croyait pas ses yeux.

Le brun acquiesça avant de le prendre dans ses bras pour le serrer aussi fort qu’il le put. Depuis combien d’années ne s’étaient-ils pas revus ? Kyo avait espéré cet instant si longtemps ! Il l’avait imaginé de mille et une manières mais n’aurait jamais cru que le jour où il retrouverait l’amour de sa vie, serait aussi le jour le plus noir de son existence… C’était à croire qu’il aurait toujours à choisir entre Kaoru et Kyoko. Quoique cette fois-ci quelqu’un avait fait ce choix pour lui.

\- Tout ça n’est pas vrai, murmura le chanteur en crispant ses doigts sur le manteau du brun.

\- J’aimerais te dire que oui, souffla Kaoru en déposant un baiser contre sa tempe.

\- Kaoru…

\- Je sais. Viens, rentrons.

Kyo laissa son amant l’aider à se relever et le suivit en silence. Il aurait aimé lui poser tellement de question ! Qu’avait-il fait toutes ces années ? Pourquoi ne l’avait-il jamais appelé ? Avait-il retrouvé sa fille, Yukina ? Que faisait-il aujourd’hui, ici, à cet instant où il avait tellement besoin de lui ? L’aimait-il toujours ? Kyo ne lui posa aucune de ces questions. Il savait de toute façon que la réponse à sa dernière interrogation était oui. Kaoru l’aimait, comme il l’avait toujours aimé et les années ainsi que la distance n’avaient en rien changé ses sentiments, bien au contraire l’ancien inspecteur l’aimait bien plus qu’au premier jour.

 

Hyde suivit des yeux la berline noire qui emmenait Kyo et Kaoru loin de la scène de crime. Le médecin et l'inspecteur s'étaient longuement regardés sans se sourire. Parfois, Hyde se disait que la vie était ironique. Qui aurait pu imaginer que le si droit Kaoru Niikura ferait finalement parti des hommes sur lesquels il pouvait le plus compter. Il était devenu malgré lui son complice et ils étaient ensemble sur la même galère, pour le meilleur et pour le pire. Un sourire se dessina sur les lèvres de Hyde qui s'engouffra dans l'immeuble en rénovation. Il y avait des policiers partout mais également des hommes en costumes noirs. Ces derniers devaient très vraisemblablement appartenir à la branche américaine du clan des démons. Leurs visages étaient fermés et certains étaient au téléphone. Apparemment la nouvelle avait dû faire le tour du réseau. Bientôt la mort de la reine-mère ne serait plus une rumeur mais une réalité.

Un soupir traversa les lèvres du médecin. Toutes ces histoires de yakuza étaient d'un ennuie ! Et s'il était ici, c'était à cause sa mère qui le lui avait demandé comme une faveur mais également pour Kaoru, pour qui il avait une certaine affection bien que ce sentiment ne soit pas réciproque. Hyde ne prit pas l'ascenseur. Il préférait les escaliers. À l'entrée, on lui avait dit que la scène de crime se trouvait au septième étage et qu'un enquêteur l'attendait sur place. Hyde monta lentement les escaliers, repassant dans son esprit le prologue de cette sordide histoire. Le septième étage arriva bien plus vite qu'il ne l'aurait pensé. Il n'était même pas essoufflé ! Les heures passées à la salle de sport avec Kaoru commençaient à payer.

Un homme gardait l'accès au septième étage. Hyde déclina son identité et on le laissa passer. Il n'y avait pas d'autre policier juste un homme brun qui téléphonait un peu à l'écart. Hyde le reconnut immédiatement. Il était plutôt célèbre dans le milieu du showbiz. Musicien, interprète, producteur, amant officiel du démon, père du futur chef de clan... Toshimitsu Deyama, Toshi pour les intimes ne semblait pas avoir pris une ride. Il était égal à lui-même, transpirant la bonté en apparence et dissimulant son regard sombre derrière d'épaisse lunette de soleil. L'homme en question était au téléphone. Hyde n'entendit presque rien de sa conversation mais il devinait aisément avec qui il conversait. Ce ne devait certainement pas être Yoshiki. Toshi était trop calme alors peut-être était-ce avec Heath.

Hyde s'arrêta devant l'unique porte ouverte de l'étage et jeta un rapide coup d'œil à l'intérieur avant d'y entrer. Elle était là, pendue au plafond, vêtue d'un kimono masculin pourpre et d'un masque de démon. Ses cheveux avaient été teints en rouge et ses ongles en noires. Elle était l'incarnation du Diable Rouge mais après tout, n'en avait-elle pas été l'épouse ?

\- Fascinant, n'est-ce pas ?

Hyde se tourna lentement vers l'homme qui se tenait à l'autre bout du salon et qui prenait des notes. Il était japonais et plus jeune que lui. Un large sourire fendit le visage du médecin qui déclara :

\- Daisuke ! Toi ici ? Quelle belle surprise.

Le policier le dévisagea longuement, ne sachant quoi répondre.

\- J'ai pourtant suivi tes indices, répondit prudemment le plus jeune.

Cette fois-ci, ce fut Hyde qui l'interrogea du regard, arquant même un sourcil de surprise. Un petit sourire se dessina alors sur les lèvres de Daisuke qui retint un petit rire nerveux :

\- Ce n'était pas toi.

\- Visiblement non, répondit Hyde. Je ne sais pas à quoi tu fais référence mon petit Dai, mais quelque chose me dit que tu dois avoir un admirateur secret.

Le visage de Daisuke s'assombrit alors qu'un large sourire se dessinait sur les lèvres de Hyde. Cette histoire semblait bien plus complexe qu'elle n'y paraissait et peut-être était-ce l'occasion de commencer un nouveau jeu ?

\- C'est toi qui dirige cette enquête ? Questionna le plus vieux.

\- Oui et non, répondit Daisuke.

\- Que fais-tu exactement ?

\- Je travaille pour Interpol. J'appartiens toujours aux forces de police japonaise mais j'ai été détaché sur le sol américain pour participer aux enquêtes menée sur les citoyens japonais, conformément aux derniers accords passé entre nos deux gouvernements. Chaque fois qu'un japonais est tué ou accusé de meurtre, moi ou un autre de mes deux collègues sommes dépêchés sur place et nous travaillons en collaboration avec le responsable de l'enquête et cela peu importe la juridiction.

\- Donc tu travailles avec la police, le bureau du chérif ou le FBI en toute liberté.

\- Exacte.

Pour toute réponse, Hyde se contenta d'applaudir. Son ami avait beaucoup changé depuis l'époque où ils s'étaient rencontrés et qu'il n'était alors qu'un simple agent de police. Cependant Hyde avait toujours su qu'il pouvait faire une belle carrière, Daisuke était un enquêteur de talent. Peut-être même qu'il aurait pu être capable de l'arrêter s'il ne s'était pas laissé séduire par le monstre qu'il était.

\- Que fais-tu là si ce n'est pas ton œuvre ? Questionna Daisuke.

\- C'est ma mère qui m'envoie. Son amitié avec Kyoko date de cette vieille histoire de harem.

\- Et comment ta mère a su où t'envoyer ?

\- Ma mère est une femme bien mystérieuse, soupira Hyde. Elle m'a demandé de venir voir si c'était vrai et si c'était le cas, d'avoir la gentillesse de retrouver celui qui s'en serait pris à son amie.

\- En fait tu es un gentil garçon, se moqua le policier.

\- Un vrai fils à maman !

\- Docteur Takarai ! S'exclama Toshi en entrant.

Hyde et Daisuke se retournèrent vers lui et le médecin lui serra poliment la main tout en lui souriant légèrement. Le large sourire qui était dessiné sur les lèvres du chanteur en était presque indécent. Après tout, la mère de son fils se balançait au bout d'une corde à quelques pas d'eux.

\- Je suis content de vous voir, reprit Toshi. Quand votre mère, Dame Jiandi m'a dit que nous pouvions compter sur le soutien de la famille Luo, je ne pensais pas qu'elle  vous enverrez en personne. Je sais que nos deux clans sont rivaux au Japon mais notre alliance sur le continent américain est solide.

\- J'ignorais que vous étiez le représentant du clan des démons aux États-Unis, déclara Hyde.

\- Je ne le suis pas, répondit Toshi en lui adressant un énigmatique sourire. C'est Kyoko qui assumait cette fonction depuis quelques années. Je n'étais qu'un ami.

\- Et le père de son fils.

Toshi ne répondit pas. Hyde regrettait qu'il ait gardé ses lunettes de soleil. Peut-être que son regard l'aurait un peu éclairé sur ses pensées. Finalement un mince sourire se dessina sur les lèvres de Toshi qui avança vers le cadavre qui n'avait pas encore été décroché sur ordre de Daisuke.

\- Retrouvez celui ou ceux qui lui ont fait ça. Malgré nos différents, je tenais beaucoup à Kyoko. Elle a été mon premier amour et c'était la mère de mon fils.

\- Où sont son mari et son autre fils ?

\- Nous les recherchons actuellement. J'ose espérer qu'il ne leur est rien arrivé de fâcheux. Vous pensez que nous pouvons la décrocher maintenant ?

Il se tourna vers Daisuke qui déclara :

\- Nous attendons l'équipe scientifique. Elle ne devrait plus tarder.

Toshi acquiesça et alors qu'il s'apprêtait à s'en aller, Hyde lui demanda :

\- Qui assure l'intérim ?

\- Moi, répondit le chanteur sans se retourner.

Lorsqu'ils se retrouvèrent seuls, Daisuke se tourna vers son mentor et lui demanda :

\- Tu crois qu'il est derrière tout ça ?

\- J'espère que non, sinon j'aurais fait le déplacement pour rien, rétorqua Hyde en reportant son attention sur le cadavre.

Daisuke lui tendit une paire de gant et le médecin les enfila avant de soulever la manche droite du kimono de Kyoko. Le mot "Whore" avait été gravé dans sa chair. Hyde examina son bras gauche et y découvrit le mot "Devil".

\- Ça a été fait post mortem ? Demanda Daisuke.

\- Non.

\- Tu penses à un règlement de compte ?

\- Il est encore trop tôt pour le dire.

\- Je vais faire le nécessaire pour que tu sois nommé consultant sur cette affaire.

\- Si tu veux mais si tu n'y vois pas d'inconvénient, Kaoru travaillera également sur cette affaire.

\- Dois-je être jaloux ?

\- Évidemment, se moqua Hyde en souriant largement. Tiens, c'est l'adresse de l’hôtel dans lequel nous sommes descendus.

\- Nous ?

\- Kaoru et moi voyons.

\- Je vais vraiment finir par être jaloux, soupira Daisuke en rangeant la petite carte dans la poche intérieur de sa veste. Je vous ferais porter une copie du dossier.

\- Merci.

\- Non merci à toi d’être venu.

 

*

 

Kyo raccrocha et posa son téléphone portable sur la table du salon avant de relever lentement les yeux vers l’homme qui s’activait dans l’espace cuisine. Kaoru était en train de leur préparer du thé ainsi qu’une collation. Kyo n’avait pas le cœur à manger. Son estomac lui faisait trop mal et cette douleur n’était rien en comparaison de ce qu’il ressentait au fond de son cœur. Il avait envie d’hurler son désespoir et sa haine. Alors qu’enfin ils allaient former une vraie famille, voilà que Kyoko s’enfuyait à nouveau et cette fois-ci, Kyo ne pouvait pas la rejoindre. Il aurait pu mais Kaoru était revenu comme pour l’empêcher de commettre l’irréparable.

Le brun lui adressa un sourire rempli de tendresse et le chanteur ne put s’empêcher d’y répondre. Malgré la distance, malgré les années et après tout ce qu’ils avaient traversé, ils s’aimaient encore. Comment était-ce possible ? Et s’il s’était depuis toujours trompé de bataille ? Kyo avait passé sa vie à courir après Kyoko dans l’espoir qu’elle admette leur lien de parenté. Peut-être était-ce après Kaoru qu’il aurait dû courir.

L’ancien inspecteur vint s’asseoir à côté de lui et lui tendit un mug chaud. Kyo ne le porta pas à ses lèvres mais garda la tasse chaude entre ses mains. Cette chaleur avait quelque chose de réconfortante.

\- Tu as réussi à avoir ton père ?

\- Sakurai prend l’avion ce soir. Il devrait normalement arriver demain en fin de journée.

Kaoru acquiesça. C’était une bonne chose. Kyo avait besoin de soutien mais surtout, il devait être entouré par des personnes qui l’aimaient.

\- Kaoru, pourquoi es-tu revenu ?

\- Pour toi.

Kaoru posa sa main sur son genou et Kyo sourit faiblement. Il aurait aimé lui demander comment il avait su mais il n’osa pas. Il n’était pas prêt à entendre son histoire. Il ne voulait pas encore savoir ce qui lui était arrivé ces dernières années. Tout ça ne comptait pas. Le plus important, c’était qu’il soit aujourd’hui avec lui.

\- Et ta fille ? Murmura faiblement le blond.

\- Elle va bien.

Où était-elle ? Kyo n’osa pas le demander, il reposa plutôt son mug sur la table basse en verre et s’enfonça dans le canapé. Kaoru passa un bras autour de ses épaules avant de déposer un tendre baiser sur sa tempe. Kyo ferma les yeux et laissa son amant l’attirer contre lui. Autrefois il aurait sans doute fait des manières et l’aurait même repoussé, mais ils avaient perdu trop de temps et il ne voulait pas reproduire les mêmes erreurs.

\- Je t’aime, murmura le brun en resserrant ses bras autour de lui. Je t’aime tellement.

\- Moi aussi, souffla le blond.

Une larme roula sur la joue de Kyo. Il aurait dû être heureux, mais il ne l’était pas. Kyoko était morte, emportant avec elle ses secrets. Elle l’avait encore abandonné et cette fois-ci pour de bon.

\- Je te jure que je retrouverais celui qui a fait ça, murmura Kaoru. Je te le jure.

Kyo ne répondit pas. Il se contenta de se blottir contre lui jusqu’à ce que le sommeil ne l’emporte. Kaoru de son côté, continua de lui caresser le dos et les cheveux, se promettant silencieusement de ne plus jamais l’abandonner.

Un bruit de clé précéda l’ouverture de la porte d’entrée. Kaoru tourna la tête et vit Toshi se glisser dans l’appartement. L’ancien inspecteur savait très exactement qui il était. Ils s’étaient rencontrés il y a longtemps au Japon et ne s’étaient pas revus depuis.

\- Comment va-t-il ? Demanda le chanteur brun en s’asseyant dans le fauteuil qui leur faisait face.

\- Comment voulez-vous qu’il aille ? Rétorqua un peu froidement Kaoru.

\- C’est bien que vous soyez revenu.

\- Vous ne semblez pas surpris.

Toshi se contenta de sourire légèrement. Kaoru le fixa longuement, le détaillant et cherchant à sonder ses pensées. Cet homme était décidément bien étrange et l’ancien inspecteur avait du mal à le cerner. Cependant une chose était certaine, il ne lui faisait pas confiance.

\- Racontez-moi ce qu’il s’est passé.

\- Par où commencer ? Soupira Toshi.

\- Par ce qui vous semble être le début.

\- Kyo et moi revenions d’un voyage d’affaire.

\- D’un voyage d’affaire ?

\- Oui, la maison de production de Kyo marche plutôt bien.

\- Et vous, que faites-vous dans cette entreprise ?

\- Je me contente de le conseiller, déclara Toshi en esquissant un petit sourire qui éveilla la méfiance de son cadet.

Quel genre d’influence exerçait cet homme sur Kyo ? Kaoru commençait à regretter d’être parti si longtemps. En effet son sixième sens lui murmurait de se méfier de lui.

\- Nous devions retrouver Kyoko ici. Nous n’avons pas réussi à la joindre du week-end et puis Kyo a reçu un message.

\- Quel genre de message ?

\- Un mail de Kyoko lui demandant de la rejoindre dans cet immeuble en travaux. Le reste, vous le connaissez. Nous avons immédiatement appelé la police.

\- Et vos hommes.

Un nouveau sourire se dessina sur les lèvres du chanteur brun.

\- Ce ne sont pas mes hommes, rectifia Toshi. Je ne suis personne pour le clan.

\- Juste le géniteur de l’héritier.

\- Vous semblez bien renseignés Kaoru. Vous semblez en savoir bien plus que Kyo lui-même. Est-ce le clan Luo qui vous a raconté tout ça ?

\- Je n’appartiens pas à ce monde.

\- Moi non plus.

\- Et je ne connais pas la famille Luo. Je ne fais qu’accompagner Hyde dans certains de ses déplacements. Vous vivez ici ?

\- Oui et non.

\- Kyoko et Kyo vivent ici... Quel genre de relation entreteniez-vous avec elle ?

\- Nous étions amis.

\- Et son mari, Akira ? Vivait-il ici ?

\- Je ne sais pas.

\- Vous ne savez pas ?

\- Il a disparu.

\- Depuis combien de temps ?

\- Je ne sais pas.

Kaoru se crispa tout en se mordant la langue pour ne pas perdre son calme. Toshi ne lui disait pas tout. Il ne lui mentait pas non plus mais jouait volontairement les imbéciles. Avait-il tué ou fait tuer Kyoko ? Il était trop tôt pour le dire.

\- Kyo ne prendra jamais la tête du clan des démons et ne deviendra jamais le prochain Diable Rouge, déclara froidement Kaoru. Moi vivant, cela n’arrivera jamais.

Toshi se contenta de sourire. Exaspéré, Kaoru prit une profonde inspiration pour tenter de garder son sang-froid.

\- Il parait qu’on disait la même chose de Kyoko, murmura finalement le plus vieux.

Le visage de Kaoru s’assombrit alors que ses bras se resserraient autour de son amant endormi, comme pour le protéger de ce prédateur qui leur faisait face.  

\- Je ne souhaite pas non plus que mon fils devienne le prochain Diable Rouge. Malheureusement ce n’est pas moi qui décide. Je ne suis rien dans ce clan. Je ne suis personne. Juste un musicien tombé amoureux de la mauvaise personne. 

Quelque chose sonnait faux dans la déclaration de Toshi. Malheureusement il ne laissa pas à Kaoru le temps de lui poser d’autres questions car il se leva en déclarant qu’il avait à faire avec les formalités relatives aux derniers évènements. Parlait-il des obsèques de Kyoko ou bien de la réorganisation de la branche américaine du clan des démons ?

À peine Toshi avait-il quitté l’appartement, que le portable de Kaoru vibra. L’inspecteur poussa un profond soupir. Il n’avait pas besoin de regarder le numéro pour connaître l’identité de l’homme qui l’appelait.

\- Hyde, murmura Kaoru en décrochant.

\- Tu peux parler ?

Kaoru jeta un coup d’œil à son amant qui dormait profondément contre lui.

\- Attend, fit l’ancien inspecteur.

Hyde ne répondit pas. Kaoru posa son téléphone sur la table basse, le temps de se détacher de l’étreinte de Kyo sans le réveiller. L’ancien policier reprit ensuite son téléphone et sortit sur la terrasse.

\- C’est bon, déclara Kaoru.

\- Alors c’était comment avec beau-papa ?

\- Comment tu sais ça, toi ?

Hyde se contenta de ricaner à l’autre bout du fil, ce qui agaça un peu l’ancien policier qui commençait à le connaitre.

\- Que sais-tu du clan des démons ? Demanda Kaoru.

\- Vaste sujet !

\- Tu les connais bien, non ?

\- Oui et non. J’ai passé un été chez le Diable Rouge quand j’étais adolescent. Je te montrerais les cicatrices qu’il m’a laissées…

\- Sans façon et c’est totalement hors sujet.

\- Disons que c’est révélateur du personnage.

\- Qui est actuellement le Diable Rouge ?  

\- Personne. Le Diable n’a pas d’existence propre. C’est le mal incarné. Il n’est qu’un masque et une perruque. Celui qui les porte importe peu.

\- Tout ça est beaucoup trop compliqué pour moi, soupira Kaoru.

\-  Kaoru n’oublie pas pourquoi tu es ici.

\- Pourquoi fais-tu ça, Hyde ?

\- Tu devrais le savoir depuis le temps.

Kaoru ne répondit pas. Hyde raccrocha. Lorsque Kaoru se retourna pour entrer dans l’appartement, il trouva Kyo appuyé contre le chambranle de la porte fenêtre ouverte. Les deux hommes se fixèrent en silence. Depuis combien de temps le blond était-il là ? Qu’avait-il entendu exactement ? Dans le fond, ça n’avait aucune importance car Kaoru ne voulait plus avoir de secret pour lui. Si Kyo lui posait des questions, il lui répondrait en toute sincérité et peu lui importait les conséquences.

\- Combien y en a-t-il eu ? Demanda finalement le chanteur.

Kaoru hésita. Il n’était pas vraiment certain de savoir de quoi Kyo voulait parler même s’il s’en faisait une vague idée. Kyo le regarda avec insistance de l’ancien inspecteur comprit.

\- Personne qui n’ait vraiment compté, répondit simplement Kaoru.

\- Pour moi c’est pareil, se contenta de répondre Kyo en se détachant de l’encadrement de la porte fenêtre.

Kaoru déglutit difficilement. La réponse de Kyo lui avait fait plus mal qu’il ne l’aurait cru. Il tenta toutefois de passer outre et suivit son amant à l’intérieur. Ce qui avait pu se passer lorsqu’ils étaient loin l’un de l’autre ne comptait. Seul leur amour avait de l’importance.

Kyo s’arrêta devant la porte de la salle de bain. Il pressa l’interrupteur puis adressa un regard à Kaoru, comme s’il était surpris qu’il ne le suive pas. Le brun esquissa un léger sourire puis le rejoignit. Lorsqu’il entra dans la salle de bain, il trouva Kyo assis au bord de la baignoire. Il était en train de leur faire couler un bain. Kaoru referma la porte. Le chanteur ne releva pas les yeux vers lui. Il se contenta de sourire légèrement tout en jouant du bout des doigts avec l’eau qui montait doucement dans la baignoire. Elle était chaude et agréable. Kyo ouvrit en flocon bleu et laissa couler le savon moussant. Bientôt une épaisse mousse recouvrit la totalité de la baignoire et le blond coupa l’eau. Il retira son t-shirt puis son jeans, sous le regard avide de Kaoru qui ne l’avait plus revu nu depuis des années. Cette perspective fit d’ailleurs naitre une agréable tension au niveau de son entrejambe bien que la situation ne s’y prêtait pas vraiment.

Le dos de Kyo était intégralement tatoué. Kaoru n’y avait pas immédiatement prêté attention, mais à mesure qu’il observait son amant, un nœud commença à se former au creux de son estomac. Certains tatouages lui semblaient familiers. Certains faisaient référence au clan des démons. Kaoru devint blanc. Il arrivait trop tard. Kyo avait déjà un pied dans le milieu. Peut-être même depuis sa rencontre avec Toshi. Mais en était-il réellement conscient ?

C’est un bruit d’eau qui sortit Kaoru de ses réflexions. Kyo l’observait avec surprise et inquiétude. Kaoru revint à la réalité. Il avait raté le plus intéressant. Tant pis, il se rattraperait plus tard. Kyo s’installa un peu plus confortablement et admira le spectacle que lui offrait son amant en retirant ses vêtements. Kaoru se sentit un peu gêné d’être ainsi épié notamment lorsqu’il retira son sous-vêtement. Kyo étira largement ses lèvres et son amant se dépêcha de le rejoindre dans l’eau moussante. Kaoru s’installa d’abord en face du blond qui ne tarda pas à venir s’assoir contre lui. Le brun referma ses bras sur lui et les deux hommes restèrent enlacés sans rien se dire. Ce n’était pourtant pas l’envie qui manquait à Kaoru de lui poser des questions sur ce qu’avait été sa vie ces dernières années mais aussi et surtout sur ses tatouages. Kyo avait également son lot de question mais n’arrivait pas à se défaire de l’image de Kyoko pendue au milieu de cette pièce, portant un masque de démon et une perruque rouge.

\- À quoi penses-tu ? Murmura Kaoru à son oreille.

Kyo se contenta de sourire légèrement avant de lui répondre :

\- À tellement de chose !

\- Je t’aime Kyo.

\- Je sais.

\- Quoi qu’il arrive, je t’aimerais toujours.

Le brun déposa un baiser contre sa tempe et le blond ferma les yeux, en sentant ses lèvres contre sa peau.

\- Tu vas vraiment enquêter ? demanda finalement Kyo.

\- Je ne suis pas très doué mais je le ferais.

\- Ne dis pas n’importe quoi. Tu es le meilleur enquêteur que je connaisse.

Kaoru se contenta de sourire légèrement. Ce n’était pas vrai. Il avait été un piètre flic, incapable de voir que son meilleur ami était un psychopathe de première. Peut-être s’était-il un peu trop avancé en promettant à Kyo la tête du meurtrier de sa mère. Quoique… Hyde était cette fois-ci dans leur camp… Mais pouvaient-ils vraiment compter sur lui ? Kaoru n’en était pas certain. Malgré le temps qu’il avait passé à ses côtés, il n’était jamais vraiment parvenu à saisir complètement le personnage ni à comprendre ses réelles motivations. Hyde ne semblait répondre à aucune logique et Kaoru était chaque fois surpris par ses différentes implications mais également par ses agissements.

\- Il s’est passé beaucoup de chose pendant ton absence, reprit Kyo.  

\- J’imagine. Il parait que tu es devenu un homme d’affaire maintenant.

\- Je fais toujours de la musique.

\- Mais moins qu’avant.

\- C’est vrai.

Il y eut un blanc avant que Kyo ne lui demande :

\- Tu crois que je me suis trompé ?

\- À quel sujet ?

\- Tout.

Kaoru poussa un profond soupir avant de lui dire :

\- Je crois que toi et moi avons fait beaucoup d’erreur mais que rien n’est irréparable.

\- Tu vas rester cette nuit ? Demanda Kyo avec une certaine hésitation.

\- Cette nuit et toutes les autres, répondit simplement le brun en resserrant ses bras sur son amant.

Kyo ferma les yeux et savoura cette étreinte. C’était tout ce dont il avait besoin pour oublier Kyoko.

 


	2. Chapter 2

Quand Kaoru ouvrit les yeux, Kyo n’était plus là. Il l’avait pourtant serré dans ses bras toute la nuit mais ce matin à son réveil le chanteur n’était nulle part. Le brun se redressa. Il était torse nu et portait un pantalon de nuit. Kaoru se frotta les yeux avant de jeter un coup d’œil au réveil posé sur la table de nuit. Il était presque huit heures. Trop tôt ou peut-être trop tard, selon le point de vu.

Un léger murmure attira son attention. Quelqu’un parlait dans l’appartement. Kaoru tendit l’oreille et crut reconnaitre Kyo. Comme il n’entendait pas d’autre voix, il supposa que son amant était au téléphone. Kaoru eut un triste sourire à cette appellation. Kyo et lui avaient été amants mais aujourd’hui ? Ils s’aimaient toujours mais avaient une relation à reconstruire. Beaucoup de chose avaient changé mais ils étaient restés les mêmes au fond d’eux, du moins l’ancien inspecteur l’espérait. Quant aux différents hommes qui avaient traversé leur vie, ils n’avaient été que de passage, des ombres auprès de qui ils avaient trouvé un peu de réconfort. C’était vrai pour Kyo, mais également pour lui. Désormais ils étaient ensemble et les autres n’avaient plus aucune importance.

Kaoru s’étira puis se leva. Il ne quitta pas immédiatement la chambre. Il marcha jusqu’à la fenêtre et souleva les rideaux. Il pleuvait dehors. C’était un jour triste. Les suivant promettaient de l’être également. Il y avait un cadre posé sur le rebord de la fenêtre. Non en fait il y en avait deux. L’un représentait Kyo et Kyoko. L’autre, Kyo avec un homme qui n’était pas Toshi. Kaoru le regarda à peine. Il retourna simplement le cadre face contre le rebord de la fenêtre. Il ne voulait pas regarder le visage de cet homme qui n’était peut-être qu’un ami. Il y avait un cendrier et un paquet de cigarette entre les deux cadres. Kaoru ouvrit la fenêtre et s’accouda au rebord pour fumer. Il faisait un peu froid et rapidement un léger frisson lui parcouru le corps mais il s’en moquait.

\- Il faut que je sorte, déclara Kyo.

Kaoru ne bougea pas immédiatement. Il ferma lentement les yeux et continua de fumer.

\- Je n’en aurais pas pour très longtemps. Je dois simplement régler quelque chose.

Kaoru se redressa avant de se retourner. Kyo était appuyé contre le chambranle de la porte de la chambre. Il était habillé, prêt à partir dieu sait où. Kaoru aurait aimé lui demander sa destination mais il n’osa pas. Il aurait aimé pouvoir l’accompagner mais il savait qu’il ne pouvait pas non plus. Après tout il venait de débarquer dans sa vie et Kyo avait sans doute des choses à régler avant de pouvoir être tout à lui. Kaoru le savait même s’il n’arrivait pas à l’admettre. Pourtant lui aussi avait connu d’autres hommes…

Kyo lui montra une clé qu’il posa sur la commode en déclarant :

\- Si jamais tu as besoin de sortir.

Kaoru acquiesça. Kyo prit une profonde inspiration avant de se passer la main dans les cheveux. Il semblait gêné, comme s’ils étaient désormais deux étrangers. Pourtant hier tout avait été différent entre eux. Peut-être à cause du choc que Kyo avait subi et qui l’avait fait baisser toutes ses barrières. Ce matin le chanteur semblait avoir recouvré ses esprits et ne semblait plus savoir quoi faire ni comment se comporter avec lui.

\- Kyo, commença Kaoru en s’approchant de lui.

Le blond se raidit alors que son ainé marchait vers lui. Kaoru se planta devant lui et Kyo releva lentement les yeux vers lui. Les deux hommes se fixèrent longuement avant que le brun ose enfin poser une main sur son épaule. Il sentit Kyo frémir lorsque ses doigts s’approchèrent de son cou et frôlèrent sa peau.

\- J’attendrais ton retour…, si c’est ce que tu veux.

Kyo ne répondit pas. Il continua de le fixer comme s’il ne savait pas quoi répondre. Finalement il baissa les yeux, esquissa un sourire et déclara :

\- Merci, je ferais vite.

Kyo se dégagea doucement de sa main et s’en alla sans l’embrasser. Ce n’était pas l’envie qui lui manquait et pourtant, il n’osa pas le faire. Kaoru ne bougea pas. Il écouta les pas de son amant s’éloigner dans le couloir et son cœur se serra lorsqu’il entendit la porte d’entrée se refermer sur lui.

Une sonnerie retentit aussitôt dans l’appartement. Kaoru poussa un profond soupir, se demandant comment Hyde faisait pour savoir qu’il était seul à cet instant précis. Le brun récupéra rapidement son téléphone et répondit au médecin :

\- Quoi ?

\- Bonjour Kaoru. Bien dormi ?

\- Qu’est-ce que tu veux ?

\- Où s’en va Kyo de si bon matin ?

\- Est-ce que tu nous espionnes ? Grogna le brun en marchant vers la fenêtre pour observer l’extérieur.

Hyde se contenta de rire à l’autre bout du fil. Cet homme avait le don de l’irriter.

\- Comme je me doute que tu ne rentreras pas à la maison, reprit le médecin qui avait cessé de rire, j’ai pris la liberté de t’envoyer tes affaires par un livreur qui ne devrait pas tarder. Je crois qu’il est justement là.

L’interphone sonna et Kaoru se crispa. Sans raccrocher, il marcha jusqu’à la porte d’entrée et répondit au livreur. Moins d’une minute plus tard il se présenta devant la porte et tendit une valise au brun ainsi qu’un dossier. Kaoru lui donna un pourboire et le jeune homme disparut aussitôt. Dès que la porte se referma sur le coursier, Kaoru colla son téléphone contre son oreille. Hyde était toujours en ligne.

\- Mais comment fais-tu ça ? Demanda l’ancien inspecteur.

\- Depuis le temps Kaoru, tu devrais savoir que je suis un peu magicien, se moqua l’ancien psychiatre. D’ailleurs si tu me le demandes, je te dirais où et avec qui Kyo a rendez-vous.

\- Je ne veux pas le savoir, rétorqua Kaoru.

\- Tu es sûr ?

\- Hyde, si c’est tout je vais raccrocher.

\- Je te rappellerais quand tu auras lu le rapport.

Hyde raccrocha et Kaoru retint un juron. Il ramassa sa valise et alla la poser dans la chambre de Kyo. Il n’osa cependant pas la défaire. Si hier ils s’étaient murmurés leur amour, aujourd’hui tout semblait plus compliqués. Peut-être que le blond avait quelqu’un dans sa vie… Peut-être s’agissait-il de l’homme sur la photo, dans ce cadre posé sur le rebord de la fenêtre de la chambre ? Kaoru balaya cette idée. Ce n’était pas le moment d’y penser. Lui-même avait eu quelqu’un dans sa vie lorsque Kyo était revenu des Etats-Unis quelques années auparavant. Et Die avait fait en sorte que tout s’arrange… Un sourire amer se dessina sur ses lèvres, comme à chaque fois qu’il repensait à son meilleur ami. Et Die restait malgré tout, dans son esprit du moins, cet homme qui l’avait toujours soutenu, envers et contre tout. Kaoru n’aimait pas penser à Die. Il le détestait et pourtant, il ne pouvait pas s’empêcher de continuer à l’aimer. Die avait été son meilleur ami. Il avait toujours été là pour lui et jamais Kaoru ne lui avait rendu cet amour et cet intérêt. S’il l’avait fait, peut-être aurait-il pu l’arrêter à temps. Peut-être aurait-il remarqué la folie dans laquelle son ami avait sombré, petit à petit. Kaoru poussa un profond soupir et reporta son attention sur le dossier qu’on lui avait livré. Il était encore dans une épaisse enveloppe Kraft.

Après s’être préparé une tasse de café, l’ancien inspecteur s’installa dans le canapé du salon et ouvrit l’enveloppe que Hyde lui avait fait porter. Il s’agissait du rapport préliminaire du légiste. Finalement, ce n’était pas une mauvaise chose que Kyo ne soit pas là. Au moins il n’aurait pas à voir tout ça et c’était à peine si Kaoru parvenait à regarder les photos tant ce qu’on avait fait à Kyoko était atroce. En effet, elle n’avait pas été simplement pendue et mutilée, on lui avait également arraché le visage. Kaoru regarda avec beaucoup de difficulté le visage de celle qui avait été son professeur principal au lycée ou plutôt ce qui restait à présent de son visage. Kyoko était méconnaissable. On lui avait même arraché les yeux. L’ancien inspecteur fut parcouru de frisson en observant les deux cavités sombres et reposa immédiatement les photos. Il ne pouvait pas supporter de les regarder. Finalement ils avaient eu de la chance que son meurtrier ait eu la délicatesse de lui passer un masque sur le visage, au moins Kyo n’avait pu voir son œuvre. C’était mieux ainsi.

Ce n’était qu’un rapport préliminaire. Un autre suivrait bientôt. Kaoru le lut attentivement. Kyoko n’avait pas eu une mort douce et rapide, loin de là. Qui était le monstre qui avait bien pu faire ça ? Et qu’étaient devenus Akira mon mari et Manabu son autre fils? Était-ce un règlement de compte ou bien l’œuvre d’un fou ? L’acte était-il isolé ou bien fallait-il s’attendre à trouver un autre cadavre ?

\- Retrouvez le monstre qui lui a fait ça, murmura une voix au creux de son oreille.

Kaoru se figea une demi-seconde avant de se retourner vers Toshi qui se tenait derrière lui. L’ancien inspecteur le dévisagea avec surprise. Depuis combien de temps était-il là ? Kaoru se demandait également comment il avait bien pu faire pour ne pas l’entendre entrer.

\- C’est horrible ce qu’on lui a fait, reprit Toshi en ramassant un cliché. On lui a arraché le visage et les yeux… Mon dieu…

Kaoru l’observa attentivement. Toshi se détacha du canapé et le contourna pour aller s’asseoir sur le fauteuil faisant face à l’ancien inspecteur. Kaoru le suivit du regard. Toshi s’assit lourdement et fit quelque chose qui surpris son cadet. Le chanteur retira ses lunettes de soleil, les posa sur la table basse et se frotta le visage. Ses yeux étaient brillants et Kaoru eut l’impression qu’il était réellement affecté par la mort de la mère de son fils. Peut-être qu’il n’était finalement pas impliqué. Il était cependant trop tôt pour le dire. Toshi releva lentement les yeux vers Kaoru et lui dit :

\- Je ne veux pas que Kyo les voit.

\- Je suis d’accord avec vous, rétorqua Kaoru en récupérant la photo pour la ranger dans le dossier puis dans l’enveloppe.

\- Je vais prendre mes dispositions pour que le corps ne soit pas exposé, déclara Toshi en se levant.

Kaoru acquiesça et le suivit des yeux alors que le chanteur sortait sur la terrasse pour téléphoner. Kaoru s’enfonça un peu plus dans le canapé et observa attentivement Toshi. Il ne pouvait pas entendre ce qu’il disait et ne savait pas qui il appelait mais il y avait quelque chose dans son regard qui lui disait que s’il avait pu être mêlé de près ou de loin à la mort de Kyoko, il n’avait pas pris part à la mutilation de son corps. Il semblait presque choqué après avoir vu l’état de son cadavre en photo.

Le téléphone de Kaoru sonna. L’inspecteur poussa un profond soupir avant de décrocher. Il savait déjà que c’était Hyde. Il était le seul à l’appeler, le seul à connaitre ce numéro de toute façon.

\- Tu crois qu’il est innocent ? Demanda Hyde sans prendre la peine de le saluer.

\- Est-ce que tu as caché des caméras dans cet appartement ? S’exaspéra Kaoru tout en observant tout autour de lui.

Hyde se contenta de rire à l’autre bout du fil avant de lui répondre :

\- Comment aurais-je trouvé le temps de le faire ? Je suis arrivé en même temps que toi sur le continent américain.

\- Pour répondre à ta question, je n’en sais rien. Il est trop tôt pour croire qui que ce soit.

\- N’oublie jamais qui il est.

\- Et qui est-il Hyde ?

\- Le favori du Diable Rouge.

\- Je croyais que le Diable Rouge n’existait pas.

Hyde éclata de rire ce qui agaça un peu plus Kaoru. Décidément, cet homme avait le don de l’irriter surtout lorsqu’il prenait tout à la légère. Hyde s’amusait de tout. La vie était un immense jeu pour lui, dans lequel les vies humaines n’avaient aucune valeur. C’était une chose qui dépassait complètement Kaoru. Pour lui, chaque vie était importante, même s’il s’agissait du pire salopard de cette planète.

\- Tu commences enfin à comprendre le cœur du problème Kaoru.

\- Peut-être que si tu prenais le temps de m’expliquer, ça irait plus vite.

\- Pour quoi faire ? 

\- Hyde ! Tu veux que je retrouve l’assassin de Kyoko ou pas ?

\- Moi ? Je ne veux rien, c’est ma mère qui veut la tête de son assassin. Moi je lui ai simplement promis de m’y intéresser un peu.

\- Alors tu ne vas pas m’aider ?

\- Est-ce que tu es en train de me demander de l’aide Kaoru ?

\- Va te faire voir !

Kaoru lui raccrocha au nez. Cet homme avait le don de l’irriter. Pourquoi fallait-il toujours que Hyde se comporte de cette manière ? Parfois, Kaoru ne le supportait plus. Alors qu’il était en train de ruminer sa mauvaise humeur, la porte de la terrasse s’ouvrit sur Toshi qui semblait très pâle. Il récupéra ses lunettes qu’il avait oublié sur la table basse, les remit et lui adressa un sourire de façade en déclarant :

\- Tout est arrangé. Le corps ne sera pas exposé et le cercueil restera fermé. 

Kaoru acquiesça d’un signe de la tête.

\- Mon dieu… comment vais-je expliquer ça a Yoshiki, murmura Toshi en se laissant tomber dans un fauteuil.

Kaoru l’interrogea du regard. Qui était Yoshiki ? Toshi dût sentir son regard insistant car il finit par relever la tête vers lui pour lui dire :

\- C’est son frère ainé.

\- J’ignorais que Kyoko avait un frère, rétorqua Kaoru.

\- Je ne l’ai appris que tardivement moi aussi, murmura Toshi d’un air pensif. Peut-être que si je l’avais su plus tôt, tout aurait été différent.

Kaoru ne saisissait pas l’allusion mais Toshi ne lui laissa pas le temps de lui poser davantage de question. Il se leva aussitôt en déclarant qu’il avait mille et une choses à faire. Il s’excusa puis s’en alla comme il était arrivé. Kaoru le suivi du regard sans rien dire avant de poser les yeux sur sont téléphone portable. Hyde ne le rappela pas. Kaoru ne comptait pas non plus l’appeler. Un court soupir traversa ses lèvres alors qu’il marchait vers la terrasse. Ses pensées allèrent vers Kyo et il se demanda où il pouvait bien se trouver et ce qu’il faisait.

 

*

 

Un bruissement de tissu suivi d’un léger grognement étouffé marquèrent la fin de leurs ébats. Le plus âgé des deux hommes se redressa le premier et alluma une cigarette. L’autre se redressa à son tour pour la lui prendre des mains. Il avait besoin de fumer mais aussi de boire. Il ramassa la bouteille de whisky qui trainait sur le sol et la porta directement à ses lèvres. Il avait besoin d’oublier cette image qui revenait sans cesse le hanter. Son amant déposa un baiser contre son épaule tatouée et Kyo ferma un instant les yeux tout en se mordant douloureusement la lèvre inférieure. Il était rongé par la culpabilité. Mais qu’était-il en train de faire ? Il était venu pour rompre, pas pour baiser. Et Kaoru qui l’attendait à l’appartement...

\- Tu n’as pas aimé ? Murmura son aîné dans le creux de son oreille.

\- C’n’est pas ça.

\- Je m’en doute.

Il referma ses bras sur Kyo qui ferma un instant les yeux. Pourquoi sa vie devenait-elle si compliquée d’un seul coup ? Voilà qu’il maudissait et haïssait à la fois Kyoko mais aussi Kaoru.

\- Prends tout ton temps Kyo, je m’occupe de tout, murmura-t-il à son oreille.

\- Je sais. Il faut que j’aille chercher Sakurai à l’aéroport, rétorqua Kyo en quittant le lit.

\- Tu veux que je vienne avec toi ?

\- Pour quoi faire ?

\- Pour rencontrer le célèbre Atsushi Sakurai !

\- Méfies-toi. Les criminels, il les sent à plusieurs kilomètres.

\- Oh ! Je suis donc un criminel pour toi ? Demanda-t-il en esquissant un large sourire.

Kyo ne répondit pas. Il ne lui sourit pas non plus. Il se contenta de le fixer tout en se demandant comment il en était arrivé là. Parfois, il avait l’impression de s’être fait piéger et de ne plus pouvoir s’en sortir. Et Kyoko qui n’était plus là maintenant… Sur qui allait-il pouvoir compter ? Toshi ? Peut-être. Jusqu’à présent, il avait pu lui faire confiance et puis il était son géniteur… son père.

\- Ne passe pas à l’appartement, déclara Kyo en finissant de l’habiller.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Parce que Sakurai va venir y vivre et que je ne veux pas qu’il te rencontre.

\- Tu as donc honte de moi ?

Kyo ne répondit pas. Il aurait dû lui dire que Kaoru était revenu et qu’entre eux ça ne pouvait plus continuer. Il était venu le voir pour ça mais il n’en avait pas eu le temps. L’autre lui avait presque sauté dessus, d’abord pour le travail ensuite pour le plaisir et Kyo n’avait pas réussi à lui adresser un non convaincant. Le blond retint un juron puis quitta la chambre. Sa vie était devenue trop compliquée. Comment en était-il arrivé là ? Lui qui ne voulait qu’être chanteur… Il n’avait jamais voulu de tout ça. Jamais.

           

*

 

Un soupir de soulagement traversa ses lèvres lorsqu’il arriva dans le hall de l’aéroport en trainant derrière lui sa valise. Son voyage n’avait pas été de tout repos et Atsushi devait avouer être soulagé d’être enfin à New York. Ce n’était pas la première fois qu’il mettait les pieds aux États-Unis. Il s’y était souvent rendu pour assister aux concerts du groupe de Kyo, à l’époque où ils étaient encore en froid. Plus tard, il avait même passé un étrange Noël en famille et en gardait un souvenir intéressant mais aujourd’hui, c’était une bien triste raison qui l’avait poussé à fouler le sol américain et même s’il y avait été préparé, Atsushi devait avouer que c’était beaucoup plus dur que prévu.  

Le brun balaya la vaste salle du regard. Il y avait beaucoup de monde malgré l’heure tardive mais il le vit immédiatement. Ils s’échangèrent un sourire teinté de tristesse puis marchèrent l’un vers l’autre sans aucune appréhension avant de s’étreindre tendrement. Ils ne s’étaient pas vu depuis longtemps et aurait aimé se retrouver dans d’autres circonstances. Malheureusement une fois de plus c’était Kyoko qui avait choisi pour eux.

\- Ça fait drôle de ne pas te voir habillé en noir, déclara Kyo en se détachant des bras de l’homme qui l’avait élevé.

Atsushi esquissa un léger sourire avant de baisser les yeux sur sa chemise rouge.

\- C’est une longue histoire, dit-il après quelques secondes de silence.

Kyo arqua un sourcil mais ne lui posa pas de question. Son père finirait par lui raconter cette longue histoire, pour l’heure il allait le ramener à l’appartement où Kaoru devait très certainement les attendre. Un nœud se forma dans l’estomac du blond lorsqu’il pensa à l’amour de sa vie et Kaoru l’était. Kyo l’aimait. Il n’avait jamais cessé de l’aimer mais sa vie était devenue tellement compliquée ! D’ailleurs il ne l’avait pas revu depuis qu’il l’avait laissé ce matin. Il n’avait pas osé rentrer à l’appartement. Il avait l’impression que Kaoru devinerait immédiatement son infidélité et c’était de cette manière que Kyo définissait à présent la relation qu’il avait avec cet autre homme qui jusqu’à présent avait été son officiel. Mais ça, c’était avant le retour de Kaoru.

\- Ça ne va pas ? Demanda Atsushi.

\- Tout va très bien, mentit Kyo. Enfin tu vois ce que je veux dire.

Atsushi acquiesça et le suivit à l’extérieur de l’aéroport. Ils ne se parlèrent pas de tout le trajet mais le silence qui s’était installé entre eux n’avait rien de pesant. Atsushi était fatigué et Kyo préférait attendre qu’ils soient arrivés à l’appartement pour parler de Kyoko. D’ailleurs il préférait penser le moins possible à elle. Décidément cette femme avait le don de lui briser le cœur.

 

Lorsque Kyo déverrouilla la porte d’entrée, une délicieuse odeur lui chatouilla les narines. Quelqu’un était en train de cuisiner. Son estomac se contracta légèrement alors que son cœur se mettait à battre un peu plus vite. Kyo se sentait coupable et n’avait pas envie de voir Kaoru. Il avait l’impression qu’il serait capable de deviner son infidélité.

\- Viens, je vais d’abord te montrer ta chambre, murmura Kyo en s’enfonçant dans un couloir.

Son père adoptif l’y suivit en silence. Kyo ouvrit une porte et posa le sac d’Atsushi sur le lit en déclarant :

\- J’espère que tu vas te plaire ici.

\- Si c’est chez toi alors oui, répondit-il en posant une main sur son épaule.

Kyo esquissa un faible sourire. Il savait à quel point Sakurai l’aimait et il ne lui avait pas toujours rendu cet amour. D’ailleurs leur relation n’avait pas toujours été très bonne et c’était encore une fois à cause de Kyoko. Décidément cette femme avait vraiment mis le bazar dans sa vie mais Kyo n’arrivait pas à la détester. Après tout, c’était sa mère.

\- Tu veux peut-être prendre une douche ou te reposer ? Demanda le chanteur blond.

\- Non pas tout de suite, par contre j’ai une faim de loup.

Kyo esquissa un léger sourire et lui fit signe de le suivre.

\- Viens alors. Et puis comme ça, je vais pouvoir te présenter officiellement Kaoru.

\- Je ne savais pas qu’il était de retour dans ta vie.

\- C’est très compliqué entre nous.

\- J’imagine que les histoires compliqués sont la spécialité de la famille.

Les deux hommes s’échangèrent un sourire complice avant que Kyo ne le guide jusqu’à sa cuisine américaine où il se figea. Ce n’était pas Kaoru derrière les fourneaux mais Toshi.

\- Merde…, murmura le blond.

\- Oh ! Kyo te voilà ! S’exclama Toshi en se retournant. Kaoru a dût sortir et je me suis dis que Sakurai aurait faim à son arrivée alors j’ai cuisiné.

Toshi s’essuya les mains puis effaça la courte distance qui le séparait d’Atsushi. Ce dernier le considéra un instant avant de lui serrer la main. Ils s’étaient déjà rencontrés par le passé, à plusieurs reprises même. Ils savaient parfaitement qui ils étaient. L’un était le géniteur de Kyo, l’autre l’avait élevé. Kyo les fixa un instant puis pensa à Kyoko, se disant qu’il n’y avait pas que dans sa vie qu’elle avait mis le bazar.

Après avoir longuement fixé Toshi, Atsushi le contourna et s’approcha des plats qui mijotaient. Il souleva un couvercle et une douce odeur s’en échappa.

\- Vous n’auriez pas dû vous donner tout ce mal, déclara Atsushi en souriant légèrement.

\- C’était le moins que je puisse faire, répondit Toshi en s’approchant de lui.

Kyo qui les observait de loin, fut surpris de les voir sourire. Atsushi s’était toujours montré froid vis-à-vis de Toshi. Il l’avait toujours considéré comme un rival, peut-être parce qu’il avait toujours eu peur qu’il lui prenne ce fils qu’il avait élevé mais ce soir, Kyo ne sentait aucune animosité. Sakurai semblait avoir enterré la hache de guerre mais peut-être était-ce de circonstance. Après tout leur famille vivait un drame.

Le blond se hissa sur un tabouret et s’accouda au plan de travail qui séparait la cuisine du salon, pour observer ses deux pères qui discutaient comme s’ils étaient des amis de vingt ans. La scène était étrange et presque insolite au point que Kyo se demanda ce qu’aurait pensé Kyoko en les voyant si proches.

\- On dirait un vieux couple, murmura finalement Kyo.

Son téléphone portable vibra et le blond le sortit tout en retenant un court soupir. Il venait de recevoir un sms rempli d’amour mais l’expéditeur n’était pas Kaoru…

 

 

Kaoru trouva Kyo dans la cuisine, occupé à faire la vaisselle. Le brun l’observa un court instant, hésitant à l’interrompre et préférant prolonger cet instant presque magique durant lequel il pouvait l’observer à loisir. Des éclats de rire attirèrent son attention. Kaoru se retourna vers la terrasse et fut surpris de voir Toshi en compagnie d’Atsushi Sakurai. Un frisson parcouru malgré lui l’échine de Kaoru. Atsushi était un personnage sombre qui l’avait toujours intimidé lorsque Kyo et lui étaient au lycée. Kaoru ne le connaissait pas personnellement et l’avait toujours vu de loin. D’ailleurs ce qu’il savait de lui, c’était Kyo ou Kyoko qui le lui avaient raconté. Il savait également que Kyo et Atsushi avaient fait la paix. D’ailleurs plus Kaoru l’observait moins il le trouvait effrayant, peut-être parce qu’au fond il était un homme ordinaire en comparaison des monstres que Hyde lui avait présenté.

\- Tu es rentré, souffla Kyo.

Kaoru se retourna lentement vers son amant et lui adressa un tendre sourire. Kyo n’y répondit pas immédiatement. Il avait du mal à lui sourire et se sentait coupable de s’être envoyé en l’air avec un autre.

\- Excuse-moi il fallait que je fasse quelque chose, déclara Kaoru.

Kyo fit non de la tête comme pour lui signifier qu’il n’avait ni à s’excuser, ni à se justifier.

\- Tu as mangé ? Demanda le blond.

\- Oui, répondit Kaoru en reportant son attention sur la terrasse.

\- J’ai l’impression d’être dans la quatrième dimension, soupira Kyo en se hissant sur un tabouret près du plan de travail. Toshi et Sakurai en train de discuter et de rire ensemble. Si on m’avait dit ça un jour !

\- Mais de quoi parlent-ils ?

\- De moi et peut-être de Kyoko.

\- Ils ont bu ?

\- Juste du café. Sans whisky.

\- Sakurai fait moins peur que dans mes souvenirs, soupira Kaoru.

\- C’est vrai qu’il ne souriait pas beaucoup avant mais j’avoue que je lui menais la vie dure.

Kaoru s’approcha de lui et s’assit sur le tabouret à côté du sien. Son bras frôla celui du blond qui le regarda à son tour. Les deux hommes se fixèrent un court instant, sentant leur cœur battre presque à l’unissons. Kaoru hésita. Kyo n’osa rien faire. Le brun finit par se pencher vers lui et captura délicatement ses lèvres. Kyo se laissa faire. Kaoru se détacha de lui avant de poser sa main sur la sienne. Il aurait aimé approfondir leur baiser mais il avait senti Kyo se raidir lorsque leurs lèvres s’étaient soudées. Entre eux, c’était encore compliqué et Kaoru ne lui en voulait pas. Après tout c’était lui qui était parti.

\- Je tombe de sommeil, je vais me coucher. Je saluerais tes papas demain, déclara Kaoru en se levant.

Le blond acquiesça et le brun déposa un baiser sur sa tempe. Lorsqu’il sentit les lèvres de Kaoru se poser contre sa peau, Kyo ferma les yeux et savoura ce baiser qui le fit un peu plus culpabiliser.

\- Kaoru attend ! S’exclama Kyo en bondissant de son tabouret. Je viens aussi me coucher.

Un sourire éclaira le visage du brun alors que le blond lui répondait timidement. Kyo devait faire un effort s’il ne voulait pas le perdre à nouveau. Kaoru était revenu et c’était ce qui était le plus important.

 

Toshi les suivit du coin de l’œil et lorsque Kaoru et Kyo eurent disparus vers leur chambre, il déclara :

\- Atsushi, je ne vous imaginez pas si drôle. Merci d’avoir partagé avec moi ces savoureux souvenirs. Mais maintenant que les enfants sont couchés, que diriez-vous de passer aux choses sérieuses ?

Un énigmatique sourire se dessina sur les lèvres d’Atsushi qui suivit Toshi du regard. Ce dernier se dirigea vers la cuisine et en revint quelques instants plus tard avec une bouteille de vin et deux verres à pieds.

\- C’est un bordeaux, déclara Toshi en débouchant la bouteille pour les servir. Je suis certain qu’il vous plaira.

\- Je n’en doute pas, répondit Atsushi en sentant son verre.

\- Kyoko vous a rendu visite il y a quelques semaines, reprit Toshi après un court silence.

\- C’est exacte.

\- Que vous a-t-il dit ?

\- « Tu as passé ta vie habillé en noir comme si tu portais le deuil de notre histoire. Quand je serais morte, je veux que tu portes de la couleur. »

Toshi éclata de rire. C’était bien le genre de Kyoko. Atsushi réprima un sourire puis ajouta :

\- Il y a trois jours j’ai reçu un étrange colis, reprit Atsushi.

\- Étrange comment ?

\- Une collection de chemise. Une de chaque couleur.

\- Et ?

\- Et ça ? rétorqua-t-il en sortant une petite clé.

Une étrange lueur brilla dans le regard de Toshi qui la prit avec précaution pour l’observer attentivement. Il en sortit alors une de sa poche et la tendit à Atsushi en déclarant :

\- Moi aussi j’en ai reçu une il y a trois jours.

\- Et d’après vous, qu’est-ce que ces clés ouvrent ?

\- Avez-vous réellement envie de le savoir ?

\- Comme si nous avions le choix…

\- Vous avez raison. Après tout, nous avons un fils à protéger.


End file.
